


Hidden Affections

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: A small little thing I wanted to experiment with in terms of writing style and tense!





	Hidden Affections

Yukina always mentioned that friendships and camaraderie were not part of Roselia’s mantra. That any extraneous affection would prove to only be a hindrance to the band’s sound.

So why now, was the same girl, dragging her lead guitarist into an empty supply closet? Was it their shared, intersecting goals, reaching a fervor pitch? Was it the intensity in Sayo’s eyes when she was lost in what she loved? Or was it the roughness of her lips, interlocking with hers as the door closed?

She was weak for Sayo’s touch. It pained her. She was Roselia’s heart and soul; their voice to break through to the hearts of fans. But when they were like this, in one of their secret rendezvous, there wasn’t a finger lifted on her end. Was it that Sayo’s arms were strong from guitar? Was it her fierce glare, staring right into her heart? Or was it knowing that it was Sayo Hikawa, the no nonsense, straight edge girl, was pinning her shoulders against a wall, kissing Yukina like her life depended on it. 

And she loved it. There was no mistaking both her and Sayo’s motives; a burning longing desire that built and bubbled and boiled until the two just couldn’t wait any longer. Their escapades had started small; being last out and stealing away a quick kiss; walking home just a bit longer in the same direction. But those fleeting moments turned into passionate kisses underneath stairs, or showing up to practice early to ‘set-up equipment’. It went against every bit of reasoning that the both of them had in their minds. 

But they couldn’t get enough.


End file.
